Only when I sleep
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Hmmm... ça se résume pas ça -.-... Vraiment, aucune idée...


**Titre :** Only when I sleep

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Angst, angst, angst. Romantisme aussi biensûr.

**Pairing :** Héhé. Imouto le sait, elle. Mais moi, je le dirais pas, à vous de deviner (bon, je le dirais quand même à la fin pour ceux qui ont pas envie de chercher lol). J'imagine quand même que ça fera au moins une heureuse (lol).

**Note :** One Shot special pour Imouto qui veut de la gagatisation à mort. Désolée, c'est limite morbide (lol). Je t'avais promis des cœurs partout, des poutoux et des câlins, je sais, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

* * *

**ONLY WHEN I SLEEP**

Sa respiration était lente, profonde et calme. L'air lourd et chaud, étouffant, de la chambre emplissait chaque petites alvéoles de ses poumons sous sa cage thoracique, ce qui lui donna l'impression de se noyer dans quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux… Comme du sang, peut-être. Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de son souffle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais seul le néant lui rendit son regard. Pas un rayon de lumière, pas un son. A croire que le monde était devenu un trou noir au milieu duquel elle se perdait. Elle referma les yeux et se laissa dériver dans le gouffre infini qu'était son cœur. Le vide s'était peu à peu immiscé au fond d'elle, la dévorant chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Elle se souvenait de belles journées de printemps, partagées sous les cerisiers avec un homme, où elle riait et où aucun nuages ne venaient assombrir le ciel bleu. Elle croyait que cela durerait toujours. Elle le croyait vraiment. Et elle voulait toujours le croire.

Loin dans son sommeil, quelque part au-delà des visions oniriques d'un printemps perdu, elle sentit le poids d'un corps lourd s'enfoncer auprès d'elle. Elle essaya de tendre les doigts vers cette sensation de chaleur, y cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Milles questions qui lui filaient entre les doigts comme du sable quand l'aube chassait ses rêves. Et elle la sentit s'éloigner, doucement. Doucement mais définitivement.

Ou peut-être pas. Dans un sursaut effrayé, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces, tendit ses doigts… et l'effleura à peine. Mais suffisamment. Car elle sentit la chaleur l'envelopper doucement, envahissant son monde, emplissant ses sens d'une tiédeur rassurante, apaisante. Et tout ce qui n'était pas amour, disparut.

Quand le premier rayon de soleil lui fit quitter ses rêves, lui rappelant immanquablement ses responsabilités et la réalité, elle se sentit incroyablement seule. Et vide. Privée de son souffle de vie, comme creuse et prête à se brisée comme le cristal. Encore une journée où elle tenterait de survivre inutilement en attendant la nuit, comme un mourrant attendant sa délivrance. Comme un automate, elle exécutait ses gestes sans réfléchir, avec une précision froide et dénuée de sentiments. A quoi bon d'ailleurs quand personne ne lui demandait d'en éprouver ?

Et chaque jour, les gens autour d'elle lui semblaient de plus en plus flous, éthérés, irréels. Elle se sentait s'éloigner, disparaître elle-même dans un amas confus de voix, de cris, dans une masse grouillante de corps indistincts.

Mais tous les soirs, elle rentrait seule dans leur appartement, cherchant désespérément la trace d'une odeur, de son odeur, pour se dire qu'il n'était pas qu'un rêve. Un objet quelconque, abandonné au hasard, une porte entrouverte, la buée sur les miroirs de la salle de bain... N'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la folie de sa solitude. Et elle finissait pas s'endormir à force d'attendre un éventuel retour inespéré, épuisée de ses forces, fragile comme une enfant.

Quand il rentrait, ses pas ne résonnaient pas sur le sol, ne soulevaient pas de poussière. Pas même l'air autour de lui ne semblait se déplacer. Son souffle imperceptible ne troublait le repos de personne. Il vivait comme une ombre, comme un fantôme, il n'existait pour personne. Il disparaissait de la mémoire des gens, se volatilisait comme le vent, inaccessible, insaisissable. Il avait appris à vivre ainsi, coupé de tous, dans un monde de silence et de secrets.

Mais le froid qui l'envahissait lui raidissait les membres, le faisant trembler quand il devait se lancer dans la bataille. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de vivre avec cette souffrance glacée qui lui emprisonnait le cœur. Et chaque jour, les pointes acérées s'enfonçaient davantage, davantage. Au fil des années, la graine de la solitude s'était plantée en lui et avait germée, comme une ronce, l'égratignant, le faisant saigner d'une multitude de plaies.

Il l'aimait. Il le savait. Elle l'avait aimé. L'aimait-elle toujours ? Des promesses qu'il lui avait faites, de celles qu'elle lui avait accordées, qu'en restait-il ? Le fil rouge reliant leurs mains s'était distendu, étiré à en devenir presque invisible.

Il souffrait de cette situation, mais elle ? Il ne la voyait plus, ne l'entendait plus. Ne pouvait la regarder que dans son sommeil, quand toute la douleur disparaissait de ses traits. Il haïssait la laisser seule au matin, se contenter de la serrer dans ses bras, le temps d'une trop brève étreinte et la quitter avant même qu'elle ne se réveille.

Maudit soit sa vie qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement avec celle qu'il aimait, maudit soit ces missions incessantes qui le tenaient éloigné d'elle ! Cette vie de forcené allait le mener à bout, allait _les_ mener à bout ! Il se sentait s'enfoncer dans une spirale sans fin où son amour s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Voilà ce dont il avait le plus peur : qu'un jour, que son amour pour elle ne finisse pas disparaître. Que deviendrait-elle alors ?

Il se sentait coupable de la laisser seule, se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir se dérober à ses obligations, peut-être même coupable d'être aussi faible, aussi lâche.

Mais il ne voulait plus...

Il ne pouvait plus...

Alors...

Pour une fois...

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dormit aussi profondément ? Elle se sentait reposée, sereine comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis... depuis trop longtemps. Et le souffle qui lui caressait la nuque... Elle reconnaissait son odeur, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien... Elle se retourna doucement, comme par peur de le voir s'évaporer et contempla son visage endormi...

Etait-ce un rêve ?

**THE END

* * *

**

Quelle fin pourrie et minable (et bâclée mais ne m'en voulez pas, je regardais "Gang de requins" en même temps...), mais franchement, si je m'arrêtais pas là, soit c'était un truc sans fin, soit je finissait par les flinguer tout les deux -.- (ça à bien failli dérapé en deathfic à un moment... hum, à plusieurs moments à vrai dire)

Donc voilà, une petite happy end parce que je l'avais promis.

Bon, j'en suis pas du tout satisfaite !

Au fait, vous avez deviné pour le couple ? Oui ? Non ?

Il s'agissait de Kakashi et Sakura, mais bon, c'est pas franchement évidant ! Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui -.-

Félicitation à ceux qui auront trouvés XD !


End file.
